


Alone

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Alone

Alone 

Emptiness aches in my hands, in my heart,   
And a merciless silence shrieks in my mind   
I would die   
To ease longings that turn life to one tortured cry   
And no one heeds. 

Only the cold wind will dry my tears. 

1969


End file.
